Teufel und Rose
by Kaizer Daozang
Summary: As the light of hope dims ever so darker, two beings will appear to bring light or darkness to the world. A demon, born from light with an army of monsters, and a blossoming rose with eyes of silver. The two will seek each other as it is their destiny to do battle. The darkness grows stronger, but the light will never die.


Chapter 1

A/N – After much work and research, I have finally finished working on this idea Guest Austin has asked of me. I apologize, but as I am less knowledgeable on creatures outside of Toho Kaiju, Ultra Kaiju, Gamera Kaiju, Etc. I will be sticking to a small list to help me lessen the load of keeping track of what Kaiju I will use. To do so, I will be using the KWCE Roster including Kaiju that have been order 66'd recently from the Roster, and any Ultra Kaiju in the Ultra Wiki. Lucifer will have non human/Faunus subordinates as well consisting of various aliens from the Ultra series that reside in his Battlenizer. In order to completely use his stronger Kaiju, Lucifer will have to defeat them in combat or earn their respect first. He can summon them but they can resist his call if they are strong enough such as Godzilla or Gamera. However, there is an exception to the Toho monsters that I will not be allowing Lucifer to have. Included in this list are these Kaiju: Biollante, the Mothra Race as a whole, Monster X, and Utsuno Ikusagami. My reasoning is, Biollante is a former Human now turned plant Godzilla Hybrid that is more powerful than Godzilla. The Mothra Race is a force of good and they would resist or fight against a dark tyrant like Lucifer and Belial. I have plans for Monster X in this story and Utsuno Ikusagami is a Sun God so he has no reason to follow the commands of a Reionyx when he could just free himself. I have plans later on for using the Mothra Race in this story as with Biollante.

Also Zone Fighter will not be in the Battlenizer due to being a hero. If someone says, "but aliens from the Ultra Verse are included within the Battlenizer so that means a Peacelander is no exception". Well then, let me ask you something. Why is it that Belial doesn't just summon an army of dead Ultramen or just summon an Ultraman from his battlenizer to do his bidding? Why is it that any Reionyx doesn't have an Ultraman as their partner? Ultraman are aliens, by that logic they should be able to be summoned from a Battlenizer. Warriors of Justice just don't seem to be summoned from Battlenizer for some reason. Kaiju can because they are monsters while most other Seijin aren't as justice driven as the Ultra Race, being their own individuals. Meanwhile, Gamera is also a fighter of Justice, yet he also will fight against Humanity if they pose a threat to the earth. Also he is a Kaiju so there's that.

I am not quite sure if I should give Lucifer any Special Forms or go with the showa route of having no form changes. Some changes from the prologue in my story idea area, the time in which Lucifer will have been cast through dimensions will be during the point in Geed where Belial is breaking out from the pocket dimension he was in as a backup plan just like how Geed was used to claim the Little Stars being Belial's son/clone.

Also, as Ruby's rival is a dark Ultra with an army of Kaiju under his command, I will be doing something to equalize the odds somewhat. No I will not be having Ruby become an Ultra herself or have her become a Reionyx. That would be mixing other ideas and story plots given by different people together and that would end up becoming a big mess later on. Instead, I will be doing something else that will make people wonder "Why would you do this?" or "Wouldn't it be easier for her to be one of the above?". My answer is, what would be the end result of a single human going against both an army of dark creatures commanded by a powerful witch and a disguised dark giant of light with an army of giant monsters? Even with aura and her semblance, I doubt that could protect her against the crushing strength of a giant 100 meter Kaiju for long.

For those wondering where the placement for this story takes place, it is before the Battle of Beacon and after volume one. Have fun guessing when it is. I apologize for the giant authors note. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first true chapter of this story.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Godzilla, Gamera, or the Ultra Series. They belong to RoosterTeeth, Toho, Daiei, and Tsuburaya Productions. I do not own this idea either as it was requested by a guest who gave really good details on what he wanted.**

"Talking"" _thinking_ "

" _ **Narration**_ " **"Attacks/Monsload"**

Kapitel 1: Geburt einer Rivalität

Story Start

" _ **The dark grows ever stronger. Each passing second is more time consumed spreading darkness over the world of Remnant. One of your 'simple souls' have disappeared without a trace while the people seem to grow stronger in their fear. With fear and other dark emotions, the world will soon fall into darkness with no way to return.**_ " A feminine voice spoke as the scenery began to change.

Black clouds covered the village of Leafside as sparks crackled across its surface. Within flash, several wings could be seen flapping about within the cloud cover. The once green fields surrounding the town were now littered with ash and blood across the hills. A male voice then coughed for attention as he began to reply to the feminine voice.

" _ **The darkness will never overtake the light. Without light, there can be no darkness**_ ".

" _ **Yet without darkness, there cannot be light**_ ".

" _ **Balance will come to the world. No matter the cause, when one side of the scale grows too heavy, the world's will shall find a way to even the odds between the two. Balance will come about**_ ".

The world seemed to darken as a single throne room was shown. It was made from a blackened metal and cushioned with blue leather created from the flesh of a winged plague. A single figure sat in its glory, one hand under his chin as he looked out upon his village.

"Haaaaa," the figure said. He had nearly pitch black hair and amber eyes. He wore a large black short sleeve Trench coat over a black tank top and blue jeans. He held a large staff like weapon with large club like ends in one hand as he sat on his throne. A flash of lightning lit up his form, revealing a red and silver creature with black markings and demonic eyes. "Woman! Any interesting news and how goes the expansion of the village?"

"I have a name Boss" a voice said before continuing. "Everything is going as planned. Your Gyaos creatures are protecting the people from the Grimm as they work to expand their fields and land. That weird Valky alien girl Silky is working on teaching the villagers to hunt and fish as you ordered. Some big news going around recently is that a first year student at Beacon Academy was kidnapped a couple nights ago by three mysterious masked figures driving a mysterious car. Her teammates were rendered unable to move after being encased in layers of paper".

A woman walked into view holding a large scroll in her arms, keeping track of everything in the village. She wore a slightly torn blue tunic and black pants. Her hair was black and had two dog ears. Her weapon was a simple dagger hidden in her tunic along with a small machine gun on her side.

"Fine, how goes Alder and your training under Jet Jaguar, Ivy" He said as the screech of several demonic birds echoed throughout the vicinity. He smirked as he saw a large black bird creature being snatched into the triangular jaws of his pets.

The woman let out a small groan as she was reminded of her training. The sounds of fear could be heard from passing by villagers as they heard the screeched of the monsters while they walked past the man and his secretary.

"Our training is going well so far due to the way that Robot is teaching us and Alder seems to enjoy having new sparring partners in your commanders but is annoyed with having to wear that modified Techtor Gear you made" she responded as another man rushed up to the throne. Bowing down, he awaited for his ruler to acknowledge his presence. Getting the Ok, he stood up. He looked disdainfully at the faunus woman next to his master before focusing on the task at hand.

"My liege, there's been a problem with the prisoners" the man said before Lucifer held up one hand.

"You may use your true form if you wish it Shapley Seijin Leonhardt" Lucifer stated. Pulling out a metal badge, the man placed it to his chest as his form seemed to change becoming a silver figure with what seemed to be a head made of a silver metal and bronze.

"I apologize, but it seems that some masked woman broke into the prisoners cell and took them away through some type of portal device" Leonhardt said bowing his head to his leader.

"Raven Branwen" Ivy spoke with some disdain in her voice. Lucifer looked towards her for an explanation. "She is the Leader of the Bandit group in this region and uses various dust blades as her weapon. She has the ability to travel through portals by slicing the air".

Lucifer seemed interested in that topic before a pulse seemed to emanate from his Giga Battlenizer.

"It seems that Gamera creature is fighting against the Gyaos within the Battlenizer" Lucifer stared as he tapped his staff once against the ground. "His hatred of the creatures is understandable considering he was made to destroy them". Lucifer stood up as he walked forth, Ivy following close behind. He stopped as he was passing by Leonhardt. He quickly twisted around, slamming the Battlenizer into the alien's side. The metal alien was knocked into the wall of the building before falling to the ground injured. "Next time you mess up this badly, I'll have you fight to the death".

With his piece said, he walked through the doorway with Ivy smirking at the downed alien. He began to walk around the village inspecting everything. As he walked, the people shirked away from him, trying their best to not get in the dangerous aliens way.

"It hasn't been sunny for several days, I wonder why" Ivy said as they continued through the streets.

"It's probably due to the way the people feel and the darkness flowing through my veins".

They neared towards the special training grounds built by Lucifer for teaching the villagers to fight and protect themselves. In the field, Jet Jaguar was refereeing a fight between a man wearing heavy metal armor restraints on his body and another odd looking man. From what wasn't being covered by the heavy armor, he wore black pants and boots and had a fluffy dog tail. In his hand was a short sword that seemed to have a trigger on its handle. His opponent was a human, though he seemed a bit off. He wore a black body suit with a weird emblem consisting of an upside down cross, a circle, and a bowl shape above the circle reminiscent of a key. Covering up to his elbow was a grey Pata, a gauntlet covering part of his arm with a sword sticking out the end.

He watched them clash for a bit before slamming his staff into the ground and leaping onto it. The two before him were about to clash before they heard the noise, causing them to stop their fight momentarily. "Don't mind me, I could use the entertainment" he said.

"Boss, how much longer do I have to wear this heavy equipment? I can't let loose my aura or my semblance through this thing" the man said as he pointed towards his chest. The armor seemed to glow a bit before the boy nearly fell to his knees.

"It will come off once Jet Jaguar deems that you are done with them" Lucifer said before turning to the other person. "How goes basic training of the villagers?" The man stood proudly as he answered.

"Our training of the villagers to protect themselves is going quite well" he said before an evil laughter echoed throughout the field.

"You call that poor skill they have as doing well? Then you are delusional Ur, you dumb cat alien"

Another man walked out from a nearby training post. His hair was a bright orange that flowed beautifully. Around his forearms were golden bracers while his right braver also held a landed extension. His face was smug as he walked towards the two fighting men. He wore a dress shirt with black slacks. In his chest was the same emblem on the other fighter though his had a black gemstone in the circle.

"Oh? You want to fight Bob Baryu! At least my name is creative you stupid Babalou Seijin" the man in the Black body shit said as he pointed his weapon towards the other.

"Oh? The Magma Seijin wants to fight?" Bob said back as he took a fighting stance. Just before the two could clash, Lucifer felt a powerful energy brush across his mind before disappearing.

"What the hell?" He said getting off his Battlenizer causing his subordinates to look towards him in shock. He turned to focus on the energy that pulsed across him. It seemingly felt familiar but also felt untapped in its nearly infinite potential. "It seems that there may just yet be someone in this world who may match my power" he said as he attempted to focus his mind to locate the source of the new power. He barely managed to narrow the energy to a single direction before a powerful presence seemed to block him from learning the location of this interesting foe.

"Sir?" Ivy spoke as she watched her boss staring off in the distance.

"Hmm, very interesting indeed" he said before he burst out into laughter. "I do not know who you are but I will find you!" He shouted out as lightning flashed across the clouds.

( _Somewhere in Vale_ )

It was nearly nighttime at the abandoned warehouse in Vale. The room was dimly lit as several mysterious machines were hooked up together while a glowing hand sized moth flew about the room. In the center of the warehouse hooked up to all the machines was a large glass container filled with a mysterious light blue fluid. Floating within the glowing fluids, hooked up to various wires was a girl. She only had a two piece swimsuit on as her black with red tipped hair flowed around her head gently.

"How is it coming along?" A female voice said as the sound of a keyboard clicking away echoed through the room. Sitting on a desk nearby was a woman wearing a sailor uniform who was playing with a Rose, pulling off the petals. Her hair was short and dark brown as some bangs covered one of her eyes revealing a single brown eye. Nearby in arms reach was a pink chainsaw and an anime girl figure.

"Her vitals are stable and the M-Base is completely fused into her DNA making her a one in a million within the one in a thousand existences, don't quote me on that" a male said as he stretched from the computer screen illuminating his face. He had short black hair and wore jeans and a black V-Neck T-Shirt. Around his chair was a black jacket while lying on the desk was a large frying pan and another of the dolls. "I still don't like having to do this" he said staring solemnly at the girl asleep in the glass tank.

"You know why we have to do this Nagoda" a third voice said. Leaning against a pillar was another girl with shoulder length black hair. She wore a black shirt under a blue jacket and had on jeans. Her eyes were a crimson red from contacts she wore as a box was hooked to her side, another of the anime girl figures sticking slightly from it. "She wouldn't survive long if Lucifer ever sent out a fully sized kaiju to attack her".

"I know that Lily, but with the risk it took to get to this world, we basically doomed another world to be plagued by the Shadow of Evil" he said holding his hands behind his head as he thought of the consequences to even obtain the M-Base.

"It's not our fault that Gyaos latched onto the Machine Itasha as we were leaving the Kaiju War".

"Anyways, her body will now slowly adapt to the new power that courses through her as her genes will teach her how to use her power. The M-Base has already been modified to prevent it from being extracted and experimented on thanks to help fro- wait where did she go?" Partway through his sentence, Nagoda started to look around the warehouse searching for someone. "Nicola did you see where she went?"

"Oh, she felt someone trying to peek on our location and quickly used her powers to repeal him and block him from tracking down Ruby for some time" Nicola said as she jumped off the desk, dropping the rose to the ground. "I think she went home already, at least she left the thing at that place to ripen though I'm sure that woman will be surprised and maybe horrified".

"Let's avoid that far a while" he replied as his computer suddenly started to beep, alerting him to an intruder coming closer to their location. "I see Ozpin finally deciphered our note".

The three quickly pulled out their dolls after holstering their weapons.

"Burn all the machines and the research! The container will keep her stable until someone removes her and those two will watch over her and come help should she call for them".

The dolls transformed into guns as the three began to destroy everything around them. Papers burned quickly as various machines exploded and began melting into irreparable molten slag. With their job done, the three quickly got into a red Prius with anime advertisements as several people burst through the wall opposite to them.

"Find Them" A certain headmaster said with a serious look on his face. "We must ensure that Miss Rose hasn't been harmed"

Bright high beams flashed across the teachers faces blinding them as the sound of a car speeding up could be heard. The three began to drive towards the teachers at high speeds forcing the huntsmen to dodge out of the way before the car disappeared into a green wormhole.

Coughing from the dust cloud around them, they turned to find the mysterious kidnappers only to find them missing. Rushing into the warehouse, they noticed a girl floating within a giant glass tube.

"What have they done to her?" Glynda Goodwitch said as she swung her riding crop in the air causing the glass to shatter. The moment air hit her face, Ruby opened her eyes and coughed violently. Glowing liquid was vomited from her lungs as she struggled to get air back into her body. "Are you okay Miss Rose?" Glynda said as she wrapped a jacket around the nearly naked young girl's body as she looked around warily. A flash of pain echoed through the girl's head as she curled in on herself.

"It hurts" she said holding her head in pain. "My head hurts so much".

As she held her pain filled mind, several flashes of differing images blinked across her mind, some too fast to see while others confused her. A few glimpses of some images gave her a slight understanding of what they did though the rush of information felt as though her head were ready to burst.

"It's too much!" She said as her breathing began to grow faster. Images of hundreds of horrible monsters flashed across her mind causing her to scream out in agony seeing the destruction they caused before pulling her head back. A silver glow burst from her eyes forming glowing wings as all the teachers were knocked back from the blast of blinding energy. From the shadows, a red hooded figure watched with some sadness on her face before her body dematerialized into petals.

By the time the light died down, the warehouse was torn asunder by the powerful light as the teachers of Beacon slowly began to regain their bearings.

"It seems that she has awoken her power" Glynda said holding her arm in pain as she stared at the now unconscious girl before her. "What did they do to her to cause her this much pain".

Ozpin came closer as Glynda lifted the girl up in her arms. Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck were dusting themselves off.

"In the decoded message, it stated something about giving her a chance. A chance at what is uncertain" Ozpin stated as he stared at the young girl before him. "What I do know, is that whatever they had done to her is something that will change our world".

As they took the girl out from the destroyed warehouse, they never noticed as the small glowing butterfly gently flew above them before it split in two, the second heading out to sea.

 **A/N – There we go with this chapter. I didn't know what I wanted to title this initially so I decided to go with German in both title and chapter names because why not. In case you haven't realized, I've modified our silver eyed warrior with the genes of a certain alien to the fullest of its genetic evolution. Just as Reionyx can control monsters and have some supernatural abilities, they too had something they were a based from that also had supernatural abilities and could control Kaiju. In other words, Ruby is now a Keizer, the perfect evolution between an Xilian and a Human or the strongest evolution among the Xilian Race from the Godzilla Final Wars movie that has the ability to control those with M-Base in their DNA. Her already powerful skills are now even more enhanced with various new abilities she will have to learn and master. You may be wondering how she will fight Lucifer if he decides to go full Ultraman. My answer, I'll deal with that when it comes along. I apologize that this took so long to finish but I hope you enjoy it. There wasn't a fight in this chapter but this is the first chapter after all and we need some world building. I wonder if anyone reads this? Anyways, this is Daozang Signing out.**


End file.
